


Brew Me Like One Of Your French Roasts

by teacup-occamy (tinyshoopuf)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i'm embracing the no plot thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoopuf/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: She couldn’t tell if he was awake, but he was most certainly not out of bed.  He’d pulled a pillow over his face to block out the sun that was streaming through the window, chest rising and falling at a steady rhythm.  Tina was not to be deterred as she had spent a good portion of her life cajoling Queenie out of bed.





	

Tina hummed lightly as she bustled about the small kitchen in the Italian villa they’d rented for their holiday, brewing coffee for three and tea for one. She was wide awake despite the early hour, eager to start the day, probably to her sister’s great annoyance. Queenie had always been slow to wake.

Jacob strode in, as bright eyed as Tina, one hand entwined with his half asleep wife. Tina didn’t even bother hiding her grin as Queenie sat in a chair and proceeded to lay her head over her crossed arms, golden curls splaying half-hazardly before her.

“Morning Jacob. Sis.”

Jacob raised a hand in greeting as he pulled out ingredients and equipment, ready to whip them up a fantastic breakfast, as was his nature. Queenie simply made a non-committal sound from her burrow. Tina briefly wondered how annoyed her sister would be if she set the kitchen timer to go off every thirty seconds until the sleepy blonde was fully awake.

“Very annoyed,” Queenie muttered into her sleeve. Tina grinned into her mug.

Jacob placed two steaming cups of coffee and an array of packaged foodstuffs on the table, rubbing the back of Queenie’s neck affectionately as she lifted her head to locate her caffeinated drink. For a few moments Tina watched them sip in silence; Queenie peering bleary-eyed at the table, Jacob staring blankly at the labels. Tina realized he couldn’t read the Italian at the same moment her sister pulled out her wand and cast a simple translation spell.

“Thanks, honey,” he said with his usual lopsided grin. Queenie smiled and patted his cheek before returning her attention to the coffee and the process of waking up. 

Tina glanced at the remaining chair, which stood empty of its intended freckled occupant. With a sigh, she abandoned her cup in favor of rousing her husband (who had very clearly told her he was awake when she left the bedroom).

She couldn’t tell if he was awake, but he was most certainly not out of bed. He’d pulled a pillow over his face to block out the sun that was streaming through the window, chest rising and falling at a steady rhythm. Tina was not to be deterred as she had spent a good portion of her life cajoling Queenie out of bed.

“Newt,” she called to him from the doorway. “I thought you said you were getting up.”

With a rustle of cloth, he sat up, pulling the pillow off his face and setting it to rest in his lap. His hair, usually messy, somehow managed to look even wilder as he blinked slowly at her. 

“Well I was, but then I got into a bit of an argument with my eyelids; they wanted to close. I’m assuming they won the argument.”

“It appears so. If you wanna come into the kitchen I have a great rebuttal for them in the form of that Indian tea you’re addicted to.”

“My knight in shining armor,” he said, sluggishly levering himself off the bed.

Once in the kitchen, Newt took his seat next to Queenie, who only looked marginally more awake. Tina left them savoring their respective drinks, opting instead to help Jacob make pancakes. Newt watched them, not quite able to process just how awake the two seemed to be. Mornings, he thought, moved much too quickly.

“Agreed,” Queenie said before downing the rest of her cup.


End file.
